Dog Days (clever I know)
by TheLightBehindHerEyes
Summary: Imagine if Cas turned into a puppy. What would happen if he seemed to take a sudden liking to you? What would happen once he changed back? Well this story should answer that (sucky summary I know but please give it a try) Rated T for swearing


The door of the bunker sprung open.

"Y/N!"

You heard Dean call your name, and your eyes snapped up from their previous position of looking through a lore book.

You marked the page you were on and slid out of your chair, hearing the urgency in Dean's voice.

"Dean?"

"Y/N! It's Cas." Your heart stopped. _Cas._ All of the worst scenarios of what could have happened flew through your head, spurring you on as you ran up the stairs to the door.

Sprinting out the door, you ran up to the impala, where Sam was leaning against it. Your eyes were wide as you demanded:  
"What happened to Cas?"

Sam placed his hand on the door to the backseat of the impala. "See for yourself."

You gave him an unbelieving look. How could he seem so nonchalant when Cas could be bleeding out in the backseat?

The door opened. You held your breath a moment, before peering in . . .

And seeing a puppy.

A _puppy._

You were speechless, unsure of how to feel. Happy, because there's a puppy? Angry, because they led you to believe that Cas could've been dead? Confused, because Cas wasn't even in the car?

You weren't able to decide before the corgi jumped down from the car, and started prancing around your feet. Sam was beginning to chuckle and you glared at him, resisting the urge to march up to him and smack the grin off his face.

"What the hell is this?" You asked, attempting to remain calm, even though you were about to explode. It didn't work so well when you asked your next question.

"Where the hell is Cas?!" Sam laughed a bit more, and you began to actually walk up to slap him, when he put his hands up, in a peaceful gesture.

"He's right here." You glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be ashes on the ground.

"Like hell he is. I think I would notice if Cas was standing here, Sam." Sam looked down to the corgi puppy who was nuzzling your legs, attempting to get you to notice it.

"We were hunting a witch, Y/N. Think about it." Beginning to fume at not getting a straight answer, you opened your mouth to give Sam a piece of your mind, when you stopped. You stopped and looked down to the puppy, who sat down, and looked right back at you with an equally intense gaze.

"Cas?"

The puppy yipped, and got up from its sitting position to prance around your feet again. You looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

"Are you- are you serious?" He nodded, barely able to contain his laughter.

You peered down at the puppy, attempting to fully wrap your mind around it.

"Holy mother of - That's Cas. The trenchcoat, angel, I-don't-understand-that-reference Cas." Sam nodded again.

 _Oh my god._ You bent over and picked up the pupp- _Cas._ He's _Cas,_ not just a puppy. Well, he was Cas _and_ a puppy.

Sam patted you on the back, walking over to the door of the bunker. "Well, he seems to like you best, so you're taking care of him." You stared at Cas a moment longer, before realizing what the moose-man said and dashing after him.

"Hey- wait a second!"

* * *

Inside the bunker, you were staring at the little corgi, who was sitting on the library table and staring right back at you.

 _Well he certainly has the same eyes as normal Cas,_ you thought, looking to the sapphire depths that no ordinary puppy should be gifted with. Well, he wasn't an ordinary dog, so you guessed it made sense.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna keep staring at each other or are you gonna help us figure this out?" Dean asked in a teasing tone as he plopped down across from you with a couple lore books. Cas let out a yip, and trotted across the table give Dean with an annoyed look. He held up his hands.

"I'm just saying." The puppy let out a tiny huff, before trotting back over to you and sitting down.

"Okay, anyway," You started, needing to get the topic back to fixing this. "For starters, did you kill the witch?" Dean nodded, and at that moment Sam came into the room with his laptop.

"So get this, in most of the cases of witches turning people into animals, they only last a day or so. But, because Cas is an angel, we have no idea how long this could last." Dean slammed his book shut, causing Cas to almost fall off the table in fright. You caught him at the last minute, and held him carefully in your hands. Subconsciously, you pulled the tiny puppy to your chest, unaware of how wide Cas' eyes got. All of this happened without catching Dean's attention, so he kept on talking.

"Great, well that saved us a whole lot of research." You rolled your eyes, petting Cas out of habit.

"Actually, I think it's still a good idea for us to at least _try_ to figure out how long this could last. I mean-" You glanced down at the angel you were currently petting. "-what if it's permanent? We can't just leave him like this." You felt a tiny shudder pass through the puppy as you said 'permanent,' and you scratched behind his ear in an effort to calm him. Sam and Dean watched this exchange with raised eyebrows, and once you glanced up at them, you gave an offended huff.

"Hey- it's not like that, I just- ugh, come on guys - he's a _puppy_ , goddamit. I _love_ puppies! You can't blame me!" Sam laughed a bit, before sitting down at the table while Dean left the room.

"It's okay Cas, they're just giant meaniepants," you muttered to Cas, standing up and placing him next to Sam as you walked past.

"I need to take a shower. I'll be back in a few." Calling over your shoulder, you were unaware of the mini-angel running across the table to follow you. Sam chuckled as he stood, scooping the puppy up and placing him on the floor. As he watched the tiny fluffball trot away, he smirked.

 _This has got to be the_ _best_ _spell a witch has ever cast._

* * *

Hurrying into your room, with one hand you held the towel wrapped around you stable, and with the other hand you shut the door. You moved over to the bed, where you had laid out your pajamas, and you were about to get dressed when you heard a little yip. You shrieked, jumping about a foot in the air, before whipping around to face the puppy sitting on a chair near your bed.

"Jesus Christ Cas! How the hell did you-" Then it hit you. "Sam. Sam let you in here." Making a mental note to smack the younger Winchester later, you carefully picked up the angel and carried him out the door.

" _Never_ do that again," you said, feeling only slightly stupid for reprimanding a puppy. With that, you shut your door, and, after making sure that there were no other ways he could get in (can't be too careful, puppies are devious beings), you changed into your pajamas, which really only consisted of a tank top, sweatpants and some fuzzy socks to keep your feet warm.

Anyway, once you finished changing, you slowly opened your door, in case there were any puppies outside of it. Peering down the hallway and seeing nothing, you closed your door, and walked down the hallway to the library to say goodnight to the boys. However, before you could make it all the way there, you found a little fluffball blocking your path. A little, sleeping fluffball. A little, sleeping fluffball-like puppy. A little, sleeping fluffball that was actually a dangerous warrior of heaven compacted into the disguise of a tiny corgi. No matter what you called him, he was adorable.

"I guess being a puppy is pretty tiring," you murmured as you stooped over to run a finger along his back. He stirred slightly, so you stopped, but he didn't wake up. You smiled.

"Why did the witch have to make him so _cute?!_ " You thought for a moment, before deciding to scoop him up gently. Cautiously, you walked back to your room, trying to make your footfalls as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel. You carefully opened up the door to your room, and placed him softly onto your bed. You kept reminding yourself, _this is only because I like puppies, not because I like Cas. This is only because I like puppies, not because I like Cas._ Replaying that over and over in your mind, you laid down in the bed next to him, facing him and gently running your fingers down his smooth, silky back.

 _I never thought I'd be taller than Cas._ You laughed slightly, only for it to turn into a yawn as sleep began to take over. _And I honestly never thought that I would become taller than him because of something like_ _this_ _._ Your last thought before you fell asleep was: _I hope this never ends._

* * *

3 weeks. _3 weeks,_ and every day had been the same. Wake up next to puppy-Cas, eat breakfast with puppy-Cas, be unable to go _anywhere_ without puppy-Cas on your toes, and then go to sleep next to puppy-Cas. You ran a hand through your hair, a groan escaping your lips. Leaning back in your chair, you didn't notice how the angel came scampering over to your chair after sensing your annoyance.

"Oh my _goooood_ , why can't this just end?" Dean smirked at you from the other side of the table. "I want _normal_ Cas back!" You slumped over. " _Uggghhhh._ "

The day passed the same as usual. This time you didn't even have to pick Cas up to go to sleep, he just jumped right up into your bed. You smiled at him slightly, but as much as you found this tiny version of Cas adorable, you couldn't _wait_ to get back the real Cas.

And as you fell asleep, little did you know that your wish had been granted.

* * *

You woke up facing the wall, instead of how you usually faced Cas. You turned slightly, only to find yourself staring directly into deep-blue eyes.

"Hello Y/N."

You fell out of bed from surprise.

"Cas!" You nearly tripped over yourself as you tried to stand, before pulling the angel off of the bed and engulfing him in a hug.

"Ohmygod I have missed you _so_ much!" He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly hugged you back.

"But I've been here the entire time." You pulled away.

"I mean I've missed the _real_ you. _This_ you. Where you can talk and stuff." As you looked at him, you thought of something.

"When did you turn back last night?" He thought for a second.

"I didn't check the clock, but I believe it was sometime around 12:30." You raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You have been working very hard recently. I thought you needed your sleep." Just then, you heard a knock at your door, and Dean called out:  
"Hey Y/N? You okay?" You grinned, grabbing Cas's hand. Running over and flinging the door open, you forced Cas into the doorway.

"Guess who changed back!" Dean's face lit up as he saw Cas.

"Cas!"

"Hello, Dean." Cas hugged him, and Dean hugged back, a smile on his face. They pulled away, and Dean clapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you as yourself." Cas shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

"When'd you turn back?"

"Sometime around 12:30 last night, I believe, although I'm not sure of the time." Dean then turned to you.  
"Why was he in your room?" Your cheeks flushed red, and you shot an accusing look at Dean.

"B-because I like puppies, and he was a puppy, and I - I didn't think about it." That was a lie. Every night, you had thought about how it wasn't truly a puppy, nor was it truly Cas. But you didn't let it faze you. You just kept on going, head held high, puppy at your feet. The entire three weeks.

"Sam!" Dean called down the hallway, and the younger Winchester poked his head out of his door.

"What-" he stopped short when he noticed the trenchcoated member of the group, and a smile made its way onto his face.

"Cas!" He walked out of his room, giving Cas a quick hug before pulling back.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything." You didn't even know that your cheeks could get as red as they were then. Sam looked between the two of you, and then let out a low whistle.

"Man, you've got a lot of explaining to do." It dawned upon the angel just how much he had tagged along with you for three whole weeks, and just how many questions may have arisen because of that. He blushed a little, and Dean clapped him on the back one more time before walking past and dragging Sam away with him.

"Have fun." Cas looked after them as they left, looking a little bit like he wanted to scamper off and not answer the questions he knew were coming. You could say that he looked quite a bit like a little lost puppy.

"Well, erm-" You started, unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

Cas turned to look at you, opening his mouth to speak but seeming to stumble over his words. It took him a minute to decide on what to say, and then he straightened up, attempting to hold his head a little higher as he spoke.

"Y/N, I would like to explain what . . . what was going on during the past few weeks." You leaned against the door frame, attempting to look as nonchalant as possible. You could only pray that you were successfully keeping your blushing down to a minimum. He paused, and you waited for a moment before saying:  
"Well? What was all that about?" Cas once again struggled to find the right words, but he soon swallowed whatever he was going to say and just went with it.

"Y/N, I love you." You felt like all the air had been sucked out of your lungs. The 'calmness' you had been trying to show had flown out the window, and so had any semblance of self-control. Cas seemed to think that your failure to respond was a sign of you not reciprocating the feeling, and he quickly started to backtrack.

"I-I mean, I understand completely if you don't feel the same way, I just-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before you crashed your lips against his. It took barely a second before he returned it, deepening the kiss. Your hand found it's way to the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair, before you pulled away, your cheeks flushed and lips swollen slightly.

"I take it this means that you-"

"Yeah, Cas," You smiled. "Yeah, I do." You both looked at each other for a moment longer before your lips met again, and this time, there was nothing stopping you.

And you had the witch to thank for the whole thing.


End file.
